Generation of Miracles!
by Nakashima Miyako
Summary: GoM adalah sebuah geng yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba dan berisi anak-anak unyu nan ganteng. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Langsung saja! /Sorry bad summary/ XD
1. Prolog

**Generation of Miracles**

**Dislaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning : typo(s), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, minim humor**

**Di sini bahasanya kurang baku ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Teiko Gakuen.

Sekolah itulah yang menaungi(?) geng terkenal sejagat raya yang diberi nama Generation of Miracles, disingkat GoM. Bukan termasuk geng nakal, berandalan, suka nge-_lem_, apalagi terong-terongan. Coret itu semua dari pikiran kalian mengenai GoM. Mereka hanya tujuh remaja cowok yang tak berdosa dan sudah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki segudang keelokan dan pesona yang luar biasa.

Kenapa bisa terkenal?

Pertama, GoM terdiri dari anak-anak orang paling berpengaruh di negara yang mereka tempati. Ada yang anak ketua polisi, politikus ternama, dokter terkemuka, pejabat tinggi negara, artis papan atas, pengusaha besar, dan lain-lain. Mereka _tajir_ lagi, tidak aneh kalau banyak remaja cewek nempel-nempel ke mereka bertujuh.

Kedua, kece parah tingkat dewa. Tidak aneh juga nih kalau mereka digandrungi banyak remaja cewek karena pesona yang memancar dari diri mereka. Walaupun sampai saat ini, mereka masih jomblo semua.

Kise : "Belum ada yang pas-ssu."

Aomine : "Pengennya sama Mai-chan! *guling-guling*" **(#digebukfansAho—Aomine)**

Murasakibara : "Kalo pacaran nanti uang abis sia-sia, mending beli maiubo."

Midorima : "Ramalan hari ini mengatakan aku belum menemukan cewek yang pas nanodayo."

Kuroko : "Semua perempuan sama saja."

Kagami : "Gak ngurusin jomblo atau engga, yang penting burger!"

Akashi : "Gak tertarik sama perempuan."

Hening sesaat.

"HEEEEEE*%##$ ?!" **(#digebukfansAkashi)**

Baiklah kembali ke awal.

Ketiga, mereka anak-anak basket. Semuanya tahu dong gimana kerennya anak basket? Apalagi mereka atlet nasional termuda!

Keempat, beberapa dari mereka bertipe tsundere, such as Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, and Kagami Taiga. Walau tsundere ngeselin, nyebelin dan sebagainya, kalo giliran berurusan sama mereka adanya gemeees terus.

Kelima, ini yang membuat banyak cewek penasaran banget,

**HATINYA SUSAH DILULUHIN APALAGI DIDAPETIN**

Bukan berarti badan mereka di_belek _**(baca: bedah)**terus diambil hatinya dan diluluhin pake api, bukan. Ini menyangkut perasaan. Mau suka atau bahkan cinta, dua kata itu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan dari mereka. Mereka emang _kampret _**(baca: ngeselin)** sih.

Siapa saja anggota GoM itu?

1\. Lead-lead-leader! Akashi Seijuuro.

Dingin. Tatapan mata dwiwarna miliknya setajam elang, menusuk ke dalam jiwa dan raga yang rapuh ini(?) **(Readers: Bapeeeer lu thor /digebukin massa/)** Kadang egonya tinggi. Tapi, tapi, tapi, sifatnya pemimpin banget! Bijaksana. Sekali senyum, para insan wanita meleleh...

2\. Midorima Shintaro

Barang-barang beraneka macam jenis dan warna nan creepy selalu gonta-ganti dia bawa tiap hari. Kemana pun, pasti bawa. Kadang sebiji jagung ada juga yang sebiji gajah. Tapi, itu merupakan daya tarik tersendiri, bukan? Salah satu anggota yang tsundere. Bermata ekstra, ini yang membuat dia lain dari yang lain.

3\. Murasakibara Atsushi

Bocah raksasa. Badannya tinggi banget, tapi sikapnya unyu-unyu gemesin anak kecil! Polos. Mudah terpancing amarah saat siapapun berani macam-macam sama snack kesayangannya.

4\. Aomine Daiki

Tinggi. Item manis. Dakian. Pandangannya kebanyakan death glare. Aho pula. **(#disambitreaders)** Tapi, justru karena semua itulah cewek-cewek nempel sama dia. Oh, mesum stadium 4. Koleksi majalah Mai-chan nya terhitung banyak, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan bahkan ketinggalan satu edisi pun. Tsundere gemesin seperti Midorima.

5\. Kise Ryouta

Tinggi. Putih. Gak dakian layaknya Aomine. **(#dihajarfansAo)** Suaranya cempreng. Ikemen-kun. Sekali nge-_wink_, gak nahan pesonanya... Model yang lagi naik daun. Sering genit atau kegeeran kalau ada fans nya yang ngasih sesuatu, dipamerin ke GoM pula. Tapi GoM sudah maklum dan tetap menyayanginya **(#cieeee)**

6\. Kagami Taiga

Remaja cowok yang mencoba bersikap dan berbahasa sopan tapi sering gagal atau bahkan gak nyambung. Baka pula. **(#disambitreaders)** Aura harimaunya sering terkuar dari tubuhnya, beruntung dia tidak termasuk 7 Manusia Harimau. **(#plak)** Baik tapi orangnya, hanya saja tsundere. Memiliki alis langka, bercabang.

7\. Kuroko Tetsuya

Anak ini paling sopan, manis, keren, gemesin, kalem, dan.. memiliki wajah poker face. Sebenarnya Akashi juga, tapi Akashi itu beda lagi. Kuroko itu kalem sekali. Sering diperebutkan oleh semua

anggota GoM, terutama Aomine, Kagami dan Kise. Pokoknya, Kuroko itu selalu menjadi penengah jika GoM ada masalah, tentu saja bersama Akashi.

Kira-kira begitulah deskripsi dari GoM yang terkenal itu(?)

Mereka masih hidup damai, walau mungkin ada benih-benih keretakan yang mulai menghampiri mereka. Aomine yang ingin kuliah di Indonesia, Kise yang ingin Go International dan ingin meninggalkan Jepang, Kagami yang akan balik lagi ke Amerika, dan masih ada lagi.

Mereka sedang berusaha memecahkan masalah-masalah ini, yang dipimpin oleh Kuroko dan Akashi.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah GoM bubar?


	2. Chapter 1

**Generation of Miracles**

**Dislaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Warning : typo(s), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, minim humor**

**Di sini bahasanya kurang baku ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Basecamp GoM.

Markas besar mereka yang terletak di Teiko Gakuen. Bukan markas utama, karena markas utama terletak di rumah besar milik sang leader, Akashi Seijuuro. Jarang-jarang mereka ngumpul di basecamp sampai sore seperti ini. Mungkin mereka enggan pulang.

Lima kepala beraneka warna, merah, kuning, hijau, biru muda dan ungu tengah mengerumuni sesuatu. Apa itu? Sebuah surat misterius yang Midorima temukan saat menyapu di basecamp. **(Author : Shin-chan rajin~ / Midorima : I-itu tidak berarti aku peduli terhadap basecamp ini nanodayo.)**

"He~ Surat apa ini, Aka-chin?"

"Aku belum tahu, Atsushi."

"Ne~ Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi belum kesini juga-ssu?"

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di toilet nanodayo?" **(Hayoo readers mikir apa~)**

**BRAKK**

"Heh heh heh... Cape juga!"

"Aominecchi! Eh? Kagamicchi mana-ssu?"

Aomine hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Cowok satu ini terlihat lelah sekali. Tiga orang diantara mereka, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mulai berpikir nista. Aomine yang lelah, Kagami yang belum kembali.

**BRAKK**

"Heh heh heh... Tubuhku lemas." **(Readers mikir apa hayoo)**

Kagami, yang tiba-tiba datang dengan heboh dan tidak melihat keadaan sekitar, merebahkan diri di atas tubuh Aomine. Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mulai merasa yakin dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tunggu... Midorima memiliki pikiran seperti itu?

"Midorimacchi, kau berpikiran yang sama denganku tidak-ssu?"

"Jujur saja iya nanodayo."

"Aku juga, Kise-chin." Murasakibara ikut menimpali.

Aomine yang tersadar kalau Kagami tidur di atas badannya mendorong badan besar milik Kagami itu agar menyingkir darinya. Aomine pun ikut duduk di bawah dan perempatan imaginer muncul di sudut keningnya.

"Kau tadi mendorongku ke dinding terlalu keras, Bakagami!"

"He?! Kau yang membuatku mendorongmu ke dinding, Ahomine!"

Aho dan Baka terus saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tapi, kata-kata yang mereka pakai terasa ambigu bagi Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya diam menatap Aomine dan Kagami.

"A-ano.." Kise berusaha menyela "perkelahian" Kagami dan Aomine.

"HAH?!" Keduanya menatap Kise dengan mata merah menyala.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan-ssu? Kok ambigu banget ya?"

"Hm hm, betul kata Kise-chin."

Kagami dan Aomine berpandangan. Mereka mengingat kembali percakapan panjang mereka. Seketika itu juga mereka saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka sadar kalau kata-kata yang mereka pilih itu terlalu susah untuk dimengerti Kise yang lemot **(#ditimpukKise)**

"O-oi! Jangan bilang lu mikir gue sama Bakagami melakukan "itu"?!"

"Tapi memang ambigu nanodayo."

"S-stooop! Kita tadi lomba lari dari gerbang sekolah sampai sini. Aku tidak sengaja ngedorong dia ke dinding karena si Aho narik baju aku. Makanya kita cape dan lemes kaya begini. Pikiran kalian nista sih." Kagami sweatdrop.

Akashi dan Kuroko mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka berlima. Mereka ikut nimbrung bersama yang lain walaupun masih banyak diam.

"Oh begitu.. Syukurlah yang aku pikirkan tidak terjadi-ssu!" Kise ngelus-ngelus dada.

Hening sesaat.

"Ehem." Suara deheman Akashi menggema ke seluruh ruangan membuat enam cowok lain menatap dirinya. Akashi menunjukkan amplop surat yang sedari tadi mereka acuhkan.

"Ini, Shintaro menemukan ini." Akashi menaruh surat itu tepat di tengah mereka.

Aomine yang kepo, mengambil surat itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Satu detik kemudian, ia melemparnya kepada Kise.

"Aku males baca. Kau saja yang baca." Aomine melirik Kise.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang baca." Kagami meminta.

"Tidak, aku saja. Ini bukan berarti aku penasaran nanodayo." Midorima mengeluarkan tsunderenya.

"Biar aku saja yang baca." Kuroko yang manis dan imut menyela mereka dan seketika itu juga mereka dengan senang hati memberikan surat itu pada Kuroko.

From : Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?

Halo, Generation of Miracles. Lo pada gak tau kan gue siapa, sama gue juga. To the point aja, gue bisa ngeramal adanya benih-benih keretakan diantara lo bertujuh. Bener gak? Kalo gue bener, gue hebat kan? Gue gitu. Lagian gue muak banget ngeliat murid-murid cewek selalu neriakin nama kalian. Padahal lo semua biasa aja. Gak ada hebat-hebatnya. Lo semua hanya ikut nebeng famous dari keberadaan-keberadaan orangtua. Emang sih kalian jago basket dan lumayan ganteng lah, tapi gak sebanding gue gantengnya Tapi itu semua gak cukup untuk bisa menarik perhatian para cewek. Ya udah gitu aja. Gue tunggu keretakan kalian ya, GoM.

Salam kece keren unyu ganteng, dari gue.

Hening.

"K-Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin?!"

"Ya?"

Tidak bisa dibayangkan seorang Kuroko membaca surat super alay itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Ekspresi tetap datar, tapi intonasi kealayannya sangat pas. Gak aneh kan kalau mereka semua bingung dan kaget, termasuk Akashi.

"Ya sudah, lupakan Tetsuya. Jadi, keretakan apa yang dia maksud?"

"He? Kau menganggap itu serius, Akashi?" Aomine menguap pelan.

"Si alay itu kepedean sekali ya-ssu." Kise manggut-manggut.

"Ngaku ganteng lagi. Siapa ya dia?" Kagami menimpali. Kagami merasa tak rela ada orang yang mengaku lebih ganteng darinya. **(#jiah)**

"Dia merasa dirinya peramal nanodayo. Tapi, OhaAsa tetap ramalan yang terpercaya." Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya kembali ke posisinya.

"Hm, maiubo ini jadi tidak enak karena surat tadi." Murasakibara menghela nafas pelan. Baru pertama kali dia bilang maiubo tidak enak.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Tetsu?"

"Hm.. Sebaiknya saat ini kita pulang dulu saja. Besok kan hari libur, bagaimana kalau kumpul di rumah Akashi-kun?"

"Setuju." GoM menjawab serempak, minus Akashi.

"Baiklah." Akashi mulai bangkit berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit terlipat.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah dan mulai berpamitan dan berpisah sesuai dengan arah jalan pulang.

oOo

**Akashi's POV**

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah menungguku di dekat gerbang sekolah. Setelah membuka pintu, aku masuk ke dalam mobil. **(#yaiyalah)** Jujur saja, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir kalau surat tadi itu ada benarnya. Keretakan GoM. Bahkan aku pun tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Awalnya, aku pun merasa aneh, mengapa aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Bisa bergaul dengan mereka. Masuk akal jika dilihat dari orangtua-orangtua kami, kemampuan kami. Tapi, aku? Aku termasuk orang yang dingin. Dan aku bisa bergaul dengan Ryouta yang cerewet, Daiki dan Taiga yang tak bisa diam, dan yang lainnya.

Dari hatiku yang paling dalam,

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

**Akashi's POV end**

oOo

**Aomine's POV**

Apa-apaan surat itu?! Ada-ada saja. Jelas GoM itu baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah apapun. Tapi, kenapa aku sedikit khawatir juga ya? Aku melirik ke samping kananku, dimana Kise dan Kagami berjalan di sampingku. Arah pulang kami sama, jadi bareng-bareng aja.

Jujur, dari hati yang paling dalam (#ceilah) aku gak bisa bayangin GoM retak, GoM hancur, GoM bubar. Tidak, itu mimpi buruk. Sejak masuk Teiko Gakuen, aku baru bisa menemukan teman-teman yang pas denganku. Ada yang bisa diajak berantem, ada yang kalem, ada yang galak, ada yang bisa dijadiin tempat ehemnyontekehem tugas sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Gak terbayangkan kalau di sini tidak ada mereka.

Aku tidak mau GoM bubar.

Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

**Aomine's POV end**

oOo

**Kagami's POV**

Surat aneh. Aneh sekali. Bahkan bagiku itu mimpi buruk. Ayolah, aku tidak mau GoM bubar! Mereka adalah teman-teman pertamaku di Jepang karena aku pindahan dari Negeri Paman Sam. Mereka yang membuat hari-hari di sekolahku berwarna **(#jiah)**.

Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Ahomine, Murasakibara, Midorima. Mereka semua teman-teman yang sangat

berarti. Aku melihat Aomine yang tengah menghela nafas dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu juga. Begitu pula Kise yang berada di samping kananku.

Hei, hei. Surat itu hanya menunjukkan perasaan iri si pengirim yang kepedean itu kan?

Justru dia yang mencoba membuat kami retak.

Kami tidak akan pernah hancur. Never.

**Kagami's POV end**

oOo

**Kise's POV**

Sejak keluar dari basecamp, jujur aku sedikit waswas. Surat macam apa itu? Sudah kepedean, sok sok peramal, bahkan meramal yang jelek terhadap kami pula. GoM retak? GoM bubar? Yang benar saja-ssu.

Ah, mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku memang tidak bisa menahan kekhawatiranku dan bayangan-bayangan jika hal itu benar. Mereka sahabat terbaikku-ssu. Kulirik Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi yang tengah termenung juga. Mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku membantah semua kata-kata yang ada di surat itu.

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku yakin-ssu.

**Kise's POV end**

oOo

**Kuroko's POV**

Saat aku membaca surat itu, aku merasa kaget. Aku tidak percaya ada orang seperti itu di sekolah kami. Rasa iri nya kepada kami seperti sudah sangat tinggi dan ia tidak tahan untuk memuntahkannya dari dalam hatinya.

Khawatir. Waswas. Aku takut kehilangan enam teman baikku itu. Walau mereka selalu berisik dan menganggu ketenanganku, tapi itulah yang membuatku bisa berada di dekat mereka. Mereka selalu menyadari aku berada di sana, walau hawa keberadaanku lemah.

Generation of Miracles adalah rumah keduaku, keluargaku. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan tempat itu hancur.

**Kuroko's POV end**

oOo

**Murasakibara's POV**

Ne~ Baru kali ini maiubo terasa tidak enak. Setelah mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir Kuro-chin tadi, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. (Author: Yang bener Mukkun? Sabar ya~) Aku berjalan gontai menuju stasiun kereta agar bisa sampai ke rumah tepat waktu.

Duduk termenung dan mencerna kata-kata dari surat tadi sedikit membuatku takut juga. GoM ya. Mereka yang terbaik. Mereka selalu menemaniku makan maiubo. Mereka selalu membawa snack untukku jika sedang kumpul-kumpul. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu semuanya.

Ah, kereta sudah datang.

**Murasakibara's POV end**

oOo

**Midorima's POV**

Aku tau aku tsundere. Tapi, itu tidak menutup rasa sayangku kepada enam teman terbaikku nanodayo. Surat sok sok peramal itu sangat mengganggu. Kacamataku sampai merosot ketika Kuroko membaca surat itu.

Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kagami.

Mereka memang aneh menurutku. Tapi, itu yang membuat mereka menjadi teman baikku. Kami memang geng, tapi, apakah seburuk itukah pandangan murid laki-laki lain terhadap kami? Apa sejelek itu kah? Seingatku, kami tidak suka membuat onar.

Aku meyakinkan satu hal di dalam hatiku.

GoM baik-baik saja, GoM tidak akan bubar.

**Midorima's POV end**

oOo

Pikiran-pikiran mereka yang seharusnya tidak dihampiri hal-hal buruk nan alay dari surat tadi sampai sekarang belum bisa mengusir bayang-bayang kenyataan apabila hal-hal di surat itu memang harus terjadi.

Tidak, mereka percaya surat itu hanya karena merasa iri saja.

Namun, kekhawatiran tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Satu kalimat tidak enak kembali terlintas di benak mereka.

"Akankah GoM bubar? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

**TBC**

**Halo! Ini hanya sebuah fanfic gaje yang terlintas di kepala saya saat Try Out XD Bagaimana, bagaimana? Lanjut atau delete saja? Mohon review-nya! Review adalah penyemangat terbesar saya :3**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
